


Thoughtful Indulgences

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Outer Space, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Tony takes Steve to space for their second anniversary together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Thoughtful Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaching Out [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800965) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



There are many benefits to dating a billionaire, especially when said billionaire is also a genius, philanthropist and superhero. There’s all the bragging you can do, for starters, and brag Steve does, to anyone who will listen to the point where Natasha throws the nearest object at him whenever he looks like he might start and even Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head in exasperation.

And then there are the gifts. Which are less benefits so much as they are thoughtful indulgences.

Steve has been wary of that going into the relationship, explained to Tony in no uncertain terms that there was to be absolutely _no_ extravagant and/or unnecessary gift giving. No strips of private beach or new cars or entire wardrobes of clothes he would be too nervous to wear. There had been a lot of back and forth with that rule, arguing about what qualified as extravagant and when Tony _was_ allowed to splash out on him. They had agreed Christmas and valentines were permitted what Steve described as a “reasonable gift” and birthdays and anniversaries were permitted something that Tony described as “more personal.”

Now, Steve can’t help but wonder what on Earth is personal about a trip to space.

“It’ll be fun, Steve, a once in a lifetime opportunity! To see _space_ when the world _isn’t_ ending.”

Steve gives him a look that he hopes conveys how thoroughly ~~touched~~ unimpressed he is at this particular gesture. Tony just widens his eyes and looks imploringly at him.

“Well, what was I _supposed_ to get you? You don’t like _things_ so an experience is all I have to work with! You’re a very difficult man to buy for.” And Tony has the gall to pout, as if _Steve_ had been the one to have Tony go out of his way to organise this.

“I like experiences,” Steve agrees “I like experiences on Earth too, maybe in our bedroom with just the two of us for the evening.”

And Tony’s eyes darken and he bats his eyelashes dramatically. “Who’s to say we can’t have an _experience_ in outer space, hmm?”

And Steve laughs, laughs at the ridiculous mad who he loves with all his heart and who is taking him to _space_ for their second anniversary together.

***

Preparations go by in a whirl, and pretty soon Steve finds himself being pushed onto the Avenjet and assured the remaining Avengers will be able to keep a handle on things while their fearless leaders are away. Clint waves as they take off and makes a gesture that Nat elbows him in the stomach for, and Hulk and Thor turn immediately to each other and someone tackles someone else into the side of the Tower. Steve waves to Sam. Fine. They’ll be fine.

Tony sets the jet to autopilot once they’re a couple thousand feet up and turns to him, kicking back to sprawl lazily in the captain’s seat.

Steve turns to him and smiles, pulling a small box from where it’s tucked next to him.

He offers it to Tony.

“It’s no trip to outer space, but I hope you like it, Shellhead.”

Tony takes it and Steve watches as he runs his hands over the top before carefully pulling the tape from the paper. Steve feels a flutter of nervousness as he watches Tony unwrap the gift. Not that he thinks, or indeed that he thinks Tony will think, that his gift is in any way inadequate. They both have very different ways of expressing affection and Steve had been perhaps a bit insecure about things like this at the start of their relationship, worrying over whether Tony would expect lavish gifts and surprises equal to what he gave. He quickly realised, however, that of course he didn’t. That wasn’t who Tony was, wasn’t who he ever was and quite frankly, money was wasted trying to buy him anything. Now Steve mostly enjoyed the challenge of trying to find new and interesting gifts.

He looks up from where he’s watching Tony pull off the lid, wanting to see his reaction. Truthfully, the gift had been a little rushed as he’d completely underestimated how much time it would take to complete. Nonetheless it wasn’t too bad, if Steve said so himself, it was even quite good.

Tony pulls it out of the box, turning it over in his hands and running his eyes over it curiously.

“Steve-“

“In my defence, you’re also a very hard man to buy for. I thought it would suit you.”

“It’s- it’s perfect actually. Thank you.”

Carefully, Tony tucks the handkerchief into the inside pocket of his jacket so that the hand embroidered Phoenix is peeking out from over the top and the tiny _TS_ embroidered in the corner are invisible inside the pocket.

Tony moves over to him then, murmuring his thanks and pressing kisses along his neck and jaw until Steve feels the Avenjet slowly come to a standstill. He frowns and looks up.

“Is everything alright?”

“Give me a moment,” Tony grins and pulls back before pushing a button in the arm of the chair. Steve watches as the chair leans back and red and gold plates unfold from its interior to wrap themselves around Tony.

“Not bad, huh?”

Before Steve can respond, Tony pushes himself off the chair and moves to a cupboard at the back, where they usually store spare uniforms and weapons. From it, Tony reveals a red and blue spacesuit, complete with a white star emblazoned across the chest. He digs around some more before tugging out a matching helmet and tossing it towards Steve.

Steve catches the helmet and peers at the suit Tony’s gesturing proudly at, caught between amused and thoroughly unimpressed.

“Really, Tony? Red white and blue?”

“Well, you’ve kind of got a theme going, Cap, it’s practically sacred tradition.”

Steve rolls his eyes, and takes the suit from Tony, stripping his clothes off to pull on the modified undersuit Tony threw at him, before crossing to where the suit currently hangs. He detaches the pants from the rest and shuffles into them, laughing when Tony whistles as he bends over. Next he shimmies up the top part, managing to poke his head through the top after much twisting and turning. He looks around for Tony to help him attach the two pieces and notices he’s connected the Avenjet to an external airlock. Tony turns back to him, excitement shining through his eyes.

“Ready for an out of this world date, Cap?”

Steve snorts.

“Just help me get this on properly.”

“You know, I usually prefer helping you get _out_ of clothes, but I’ll make an exception here.”

“Gosh, Tony, that’s so nice of you, thank you so much.”

Tony shakes his head at his reply, standing as he finishes securing the suit together.

“Sarcasm will never be a good look on you.”

“You’ve told me every look is a good look on me.”

“Well, I am always right.”

Steve shakes his head and Tony takes his hand and pulls him toward the airlock, which hisses open as they approach. Steve grabs the gloves and helmet off his seat before being tugged through to the other side.

They step into a space station. Because of course they do.

Steve turns to Tony, eyebrows raised.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this Tony, but a real space station? Did you rent it from NASA?”

Tony gives him an offended look.

“Steve, do you honestly think I need to _rent_ from NASA? I built this for Avengers use, just in case. Carol uses it as well sometimes, if she’s nearby. I keep it stocked.”

Steve looks around him, curious and half afraid he’ll make the whole thing fall apart if he touches anything.

Tony seems to sense this because he grabs his hand and leads him deeper into the space station, flipping a switch on the way that must turn off the artificial gravity, because they float together the rest of the way.

Steve laughs when Tony chases one of the gloves, swimming through the air after it. He himself takes the moment to enjoy the odd, weightless sensation.

Tony floats back over and hands Steve the glove, triumphant.

“Alright, Cap, you finish suiting up and I’ll secure the tether.”

“We’re going out?”

“Of course. I didn’t take you to space so we could spend the time inside.”

Steve pulls on the gloves and helmet, startling when the comm in his ear comes to life.

“This is Iron Man to Captain Handsome, do you copy?”

Steve laughs and looks over as Tony flips the face plate back up to reveal his own grinning face.

“I copy, Iron Man.”

“Great! Ready?”

When the outer part of the airlock hisses and Steve floats out, he can almost hear his heart skip a beat. He floats further from the station, enraptured by the sight before him. A belt of stars and twinkling colours surround him, like nothing he has ever seen on Earth. He looks, mesmerised, around him and turns to Tony, who had flown out further from the station and remained hovering in front of him, a red and gold speck among thousands of others.

“You like your gift?”

Tony’s voice comes through the comm again, soft and easy.

“Tony, it’s- _thank you_. It’s really wonderful.”

He hears Tony hum to himself and watches as he does several lazy somersaults. He reaches a hand out and Tony flies closer, taking his hand and getting them slowly around, mindful of the restrictions of the safety tether.

“Sorry about that,” he frowns and tugs gently on it “Couldn’t get a space safe suit ready for you in time.”

“Tony,” Steve sighs, exasperated, “This is amazing, we’re in _space_ , you don’t have to worry about that. Besides I feel like I’m getting the full experience.”

“Oh yeah?” And Steve can hear the sly smile clear as day in Tony’s voice. “I thought you were interested in another kind of experience?”

“Well,” and Steve gives his own smirk, “I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Tony throws his head back and laughs, the sound full and rich in Steve’s ear.

“I could make that work, I _am_ a genius after all.”

This time it’s Steve’s turn to laugh, gripping the arms of the Iron Man suit and surrounded by lights that welcome them home.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, when they get married Steve embroiders a little _R_ after TS and thats how they end their argument on whether to go with Stark-Rogers or Rogers-Stark. Thanks Jordan (@natasharxmanov on tumblr) for giving me the idea for the handkerchief :)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
